Things I Have To Say
by Joanna Katharina
Summary: Sasuke memiliki harga diri yang tinggi-setinggi langit dan Sakura–gadis yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahi oleh Gaara, teman sekuliahnya di Milan, Italia. Lalu bagaimana kisah cinta diantara mereka?/ Geez, katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!/[M untuk tema berat][No Lemon]/Republished/Inspired based on 'Things We Never Said' by Fiona Goble/Birthday Gift for Maureen Rachaeli ;)


"Jadi, kau belum mengatakan apapun padanya?"

"Hn, belum–aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan–tapi aku..."

"Ck, sudah kuduga–Einstein mengatakan bahwa jenius ada batasnya. Setelah melihat kisah asmaramu, ya jika bisa dibilang begitu–sekarang aku baru mengerti apa yang dikatakan Einstein– _Geez_ , katakan sekarang pada wanita itu atau tidak sama sekali!"

Pria berhelaian raven itu pun nampak berpikir dan meneguk kembali _Chateau Cloitre Lescours_ –untuk pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan _red wine_ seorang diri sebanyak 2,250 mL.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A SasuSaku FanFiction Story_ :

" **Things I Have To Say"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Joanna Katharina

Rate: M untuk tema berat.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, Long Shot, dan kekurangan lainnya.

 **-DILARANG KERAS PLAGIARISME-**

 _If you dislike my story just get out of here_!

* * *

.

.

{cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan semata, tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat oleh penulis dalam pembuatan cerita ini}

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

.

.

Terinspirasi dari _short story_ –English Literature  
"Things We Never Said" by Fiona Goble

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ **summary** : _Sasuke memiliki harga diri yang tinggi-setinggi langit dan Sakura–gadis yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahi oleh Gaara, teman sekuliahnya di Milan, Italia. Lalu bagaimana kisah cinta diantara mereka?/ Geez, katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_ ]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Meadows, Skotlandia.**_ _  
Pertengahan Januari, 2017_

Sasuke–Ya, dia memang tampan dengan tinggi badan 180 cm dan berat badan 74 kg, cukup ideal bagi seorang pria berdarah Perancis-Jepang-Belanda ini. Lahir dari keluarga baik-baik dan berkecukupan, menamatkan strata satunya di _Cambridge University_ dalam dua bidang berbeda yakni Komputer Sains dan Geofisika, lulus dengan IPK _Summa Cum laude_. _Digadang-gadang_ oleh salah satu Professor Geofisika, _Cambridge University_ untuk meraih _nobel_ berikutnya–

– _tapi_ , jangan tanya soal perempuan, dia sangat payah! Lebih baik baginya mengerjakan seratus soal 'Fisika Murni' dalam kurun waktu 60 menit daripada mengatakan _'Hei, nona. Maukah kau berkencan denganku malam ini?'_ Jangan berharap padanya, kemungkinan dia harus menghabiskan tiga sampai empat botol _vodka_ dengan kadar _etinol_ 25-45% untuk mengatakannya pada seorang gadis–jika kau bertanya, bagaimana dengan kisah asmaranya. Oh, sungguh...Dia tidak punya pengalaman sama-sekali–kisah cintanya seperti kertas kosong–ya semacam teori _tabula rasa_ yang dicetuskan oleh John Locke.

Heh, lalu apa gunanya memiliki wajah tampan dan harta berkecukupan jika tidak ada gadis disampingnya–yang bahkan Mr. Jiraiya Wright yakin ketampanan Sasuke bisa menggeser predikat Adam Levine–vokalis Maroon 5, sebagai _the sexiest man of the year_ –2017, _believe it_!

Sasuke sedang asik membaca koran paginya ' _Meadows Daily News_ ' ditemani _Elcante Espresso Blend Coffee_ dan dua potong _sandwiches_ , sambil menikmati sarapan pagi iris _onyx_ nya tetap terpaku pada koran itu, mimik mukanya yang sedari datar berubah sedikit mengerut dibagian dahinya, setelah puas membaca _headline news_ koran pagi ini ia segera melenggang dari tempat itu untuk menjemput teman lamanya dulu.

Sasuke tengah berada di Bandar Udara Internasional Glasgow, jam tangan _rolex_ miliknya menunjukkan waktu 1:25 PM mata _onyx_ nya mengedar ke segala arah dan menanti seseorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ dengan iris emeraldnya "Sakura..." desisnya pelan. Kertas _Buffalo Highlight_ dengan ukuran jumbo, ia tuliskan besar-besar–

.

 **SAKURA HARUNO**

.

–untuk mempermudah Sakura menemukannya. Sudah bermenit-menit dia menunggu, namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

 _5 menit_

 _10 menit_

 _15 menit_

 _30 menit_

 _65 menit_

"Sasuke...!" teriak seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang mengenakan _Giorgio Armani dark blue lace dress_ dengan _grey belt_ terlihat semakin anggun dan cantik dengan _Louis Vuitton_ _high heels_ yang senada dengan warna _lace dress_ nya, bibirnya dipoles dengan lipstik _L'Oreal Paris Color Riche Classic_ berwarna _hot peach_. _Well_ , Sakura terlihat sangat cantik seperti seorang putri bangsawan tapi sayangnya ia membawa dua koper besar ditangan kanan-kirinya dan itu kelihatan tidak elit sama sekali.

"Sakura~" Ujar Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Akhirnya mereka mendapati satu sama lain, mata _emerald_ Sakura tenggelam dalam mata kelam Sasuke. Sesaat mereka saling memuji dalam hati akan keindahan fisik mereka masing-masing, hingga keduanya tersadar dan–

"Hn, kau lama sekali." Ujar Sasuke yang sialnya terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan, bukankah seharusnya hal yang pertama ia katakan seperti; lama tak jumpa, bagaimana dengan Italia, atau seharusnya ia mengatakan kau kelihatan cantik dan semakin dewasa atau semacamnya.

"Maaf ya membuatmu menunggu lama, habisnya kami harus beberapa kali transit sehingga membuat pesawatnya lama, lagipula aku sengaja berlama-lama di toilet tadi hanya ingin tahu apakah seorang Sasuke masih jengkel dengan keleletan seorang Sakura Haruno, hehe..."

 _~C'TAK ._

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar sahabat lamanya ini, sahabat dari _high school_ -nya dulu.

–dan mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

.

.

* * *

 _A guy and girl can be just friend but  
At one point or another they will fall for each other.  
Maybe temporarily, maybe too late, or maybe forever. __**–**_ **Anonymous**

* * *

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah tiba disebuah _flat_ yang sudah siap dihuni, ya _flat_ dengan fasilitas bagus dengan harga terjangkau, sebenarnya harga sewa _flat_ ini £400 namun karena Mrs. Tsunade Wright sedang berada di Monaco maka dari itu harga sewa _flat_ dibuat jadi harga miring oleh Mr. Wright menjadi £300.

"Sasuke, terima kasih ya, kau selalu bisa diandalkan. _Well_ , aku suka _flat_ ini." Ujar Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hn." Ujar Sasuke dan meletakkan kedua koper besar itu di kamar bercat biru pastel.

Setelah Sakura menata _flat_ nya dibantu Sasuke mereka pun pergi keluar untuk makan siang di sebuah restoran Italia ' _Osteria del TP Ristorante_ ', setelah itu mereka pergi ke supermarket membeli keperluan sehari-hari Sakura. Mereka berdua kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih–ya jika ada yang belum kenal mereka, namun sayangnya tidak sepeti itu, mereka hanyalah teman sekelas sejak kelas tiga SMP dan hingga lulus SMA. Keduanya memang sangat akrab karena memiliki beberapa kesamaan, yaitu sama-sama jenius, sama-sama menyukai buah-buahan dan sayuran, sama-sama orang Eropa keturunan Jepang, dan nilai mereka dikelas saling berlomba-lomba jika hari ini Sasuke mendapat nilai A+ maka besok Sakuralah yang akan mendapat nilai A+ Keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu membaca buku di dekat sungai Willow hingga ada nenek-nenek tua mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, sungguh konyol memang, namun hati siapa yang tahu.

Mereka sedang berada di supermarket, _i-phone_ Sakura berbunyi dan Sakura mengangkatnya, seketika wajah Sakura merah merona, Sasuke sedikit sebal dalam hati. Ugh, siapa _sih_ yang menelpon Sakura hingga wajahnya merona atau jangan-jangan dia sudah ada–

 _~PUK_

"Hn?"

"Ayo, kita kesana," ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk ke arah rak yang ada bermacam-macam saus pasta botolan maupun _olive oil_. "Ah, ini dia. Nanti malam, makan malam bersamaku ya, aku mau memasak _bruschetta_ ekstra tomat dan _risotto_. Ku yakin, kau pasti menyukainya, lihat saja.

"Hn, terserah." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, kenapa hatinya sedikit kesal entah mengapa, Sasuke hanya tak suka melihat rona kemerahan diwajah teman lamanya itu karena menerima telepon dari entah-siapa-tadi.

"..." Sakura tidak terlalu menghiraukan Sasuke, bahkan ia tidak melihat raut wajah sebal Sasuke tadi, Sakura hanya terfokus mencari saus tomat dan _olive oil_ , setelah dapat ia masukan ke keranjang dorong.

.

* * *

Things I Have To Say © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Sakura mengeluarkan _baguette_ (Roti Perancis) dari bungkusnya dan meletakkan di _chef table_ , lalu ia memotong roti itu secara serong setebal 1 cm, lalu ia menaburi dengan garam, merica, peterseli cincang dan memasukannya dalam oven hingga matang. Lalu Sakura membuat udang saus tomatnya diwajan sedang dengan memberi dua irisan tomat yang sudah dicincang halus. Terakhir ia ambil roti _bruschetta_ tadi dan membubuhkan beberapa sendok makan udang saus tomat ke atasnya, lalu Sakura letakkan diatas meja makan.

"Hn, wangi sekali, kau sudah pintar memasak ya, Sakura."

"Ah, biasa saja. Hihihi.." Sakura hanya tersenyum hangat dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

 _Risotto_ –makanan khas Italia–hidangan utama favorit Sakura, satu masakan Italia yang paling dikuasainya–ia begitu menyukai aroma kaldu ayam yang berpadu dengan bawang putih yang menyatu dalam _arborio_ (sejenis nasi—beras khas Italia) dan kelezatan jamur dengan taburan keju parut di atasnya. Oh~ Sakura suka ini.

Oke, _bruschetta_ dan _risotto_ –dua makanan khas Italia sudah jadi.

Sakura meletakannya diatas meja. Aroma makanan tersebut menyengat indera penciuman mereka berdua, namun belum sampai disitu–Sakura masih punya misi lainnya. Yap, kini kembali dia membuka lemari pendinginnya dan mengambil beberapa bahan ia yang ia perlukan–sejenak ia berpikir dengan telunjuk tangan kananya menyentuh dagunya sendiri.

AHA!

"Hmm, sekarang aku mau membuat _cranberry vodka,_ kau pasti suka Sasuke!"

"Hn, lakukan sesukamu." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kembali membaca beberapa berita secara _online_ melalui i-pad miliknya.

' _Selain bertambah cantik dan anggun, kau juga sudah pintar memasak, benar-benar calon istri idaman. Eh? Apa tadi?.. Hn'_ pikiran Sasuke bergeriliya kesana-kemari, oh.. ada hati rupanya~

Sakura masih asik dengan kegiatannya, ia mengambil sebotol _Vodka De Smirnoff A21_ dengan kadar etinol 5%, lalu ia mengambil beberapa lime, ia mengambil dua gelas dan memasukkan beberapa es balok, kemudian ia tuangkan _vodka_ sebanyak 20 mL juga irisan lime dan terakhir Sakura memasukan 10 mL _cranberry juice_. Wow, Sakura terlihat seperti seorang bartender atau paling tidak seorang barista-lah. Sakura—dia telah bermetafosis menjadi angsa yang menawan, tidak hanya berparas cantik—ia juga multitalenta.

"Selesai, hehe... Sasuke, ayo kita makan."

"Hn."

Mereka menikmati makanan mereka dengan lahap, disela-sela itu pula Sasuke membuka suara;

"Hn, ada kemajuan rupanya." Ujarnya tersenyum tipis.

"Hehe... Kau tahu Sasuke, Gaara itu pintar memasak. Dia yang mengajariku memasak selama kami kuliah di Milan. Oh, dia sangat baik padaku, dia itu hebat sekali. Dia mengajarkan banyak hal, selain cerdas Gaara–"

Sasuke terdiam meletakkan sendok dan garfunya di meja, Sakura pun sedikit melongo melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Ini. Ini. Inilah, yang Sasuke tidak suka membahas lelaki selain dirinya. _Heh, mengapa dia harus bersikap jealous bukankah Sakura bukan kekasihnya, lalu sikap macam apa itu._

"Sasuke, kenapa? Rasa _bruschetta_ nya aneh ya atau kau tak suka _cranberry vodka_?"

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan beberapa langkah dan pada langkah keempat ia berhenti dan berkata "Hn, tidak ada yang aneh Sakura, masakanmu enak, tapi... Ah Sudahlah, aku pergi."

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah menutup pintu _fla_ t itu meninggalkan Sakura yang termenung sendiri dibalik pintu. Lalu, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan dan tangannya terangkat kemeja menyilang "Sasuke~ ada apa denganmu? Apa karena aku membahas Gaara lagi, dia sudah berubah Sasuke, Gaara sudah menjadi orang yang baik, bahkan dia melamarku, tapi aku... ahhhh..HHHh.." Sakura mengoceh terus hingga tak terasa sudah pukul 9 malam. Lalu, ia membereskan dapurnya dan segera mandi. Ia berharap malam ini bisa tidur nyenyak walaupun Sakura tahu itu takkan bisa, pikirannya masih disibukkan dengan kejadian makan malam tadi dengan Sasuke.

.

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian..._

Persahabatan Sasuke-Sakura semakin hari semakin memburuk apalagi semenjak kedatangan Gaara yang menetap di _Meadows_ sekarang. Gaara menyewa apartement mewah disana, berharap ia bisa mendekati Sakura. Hingga suatu hari keluarga Gaara dari _Jacksonville, USA_ datang untuk melamar Sakura untuk menjadi istri Gaara, namun Sakura meminta waktu seminggu untuk bisa menjawabnya ditambah lagi dengan alasan ia harus memperoleh persetujuan dari saudara jauh yang berada di Osaka, Jepang.

.

* * *

 _Without love a man is just a body, an empty temple without deity.  
With love the deity arrives. The temple is no more empty_. **–Osho**

* * *

.

Wright Cafe & Bar—yang terletak tidak jauh dari _flat_ milik Mr. Jiraiya Wright yang juga salah satu penyewa _flat_ adalah Sakura, gadis yang dicintai Sasuke. Oh _well_ , Sasuke terlihat tidak bersemangat sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada meja bar sedangkan disampingnya Mr. Wright sedang menemani Sasuke yang menghindari istrinya yang mengomel tak karuan karena masalah uang pemasukan & pengeluaran yang tidak sesuai perhitungannya, ya masalah keuangan rumah tangga. Jiraiya yang meminum segelas _Domaine De La Vougeraie Wine_ berkadar etinol 10% dan sesekali memandang Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit menyedihkan karena tiga hari lagi gadis yang ia cintai akan menikah dengan pria lain–

"Jadi, kau belum mengatakan apapun padanya?" tanya Mr. Jiraiya Wright yang duduk disamping Sasuke sambil memegang gelasnya erat.

"Hn, belum–aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan–tapi aku..." jawab Sasuke frustasi, mata _onyx_ nya memandang kosong botol _French_ _red wine_ didepannya.

"Ck, sudah kuduga–Einstein mengatakan bahwa jenius ada batasnya. Setelah melihat kisah asmaramu, ya jika bisa dibilang begitu–sekarang aku baru mengerti apa yang dikatakan Einstein– _Geez_ , katakan sekarang pada wanita itu atau tidak sama sekali!" Mr. Wright bertutur remeh dan kembali menghisap cerutunya.

"Hn, apa aku kelihatan seperti orang tolol yang menyedihkan?" tanya Sasuke pada Mr. Wright dan meremas helaian _raven_ emonya.

"Kau yang mengatakan bukan aku–hm, kau tahu, kadang dalam percintaan dibutuhkan kegilaan, karena sejatinya cinta itu memang gila dan dibutuhkan orang yang melepas kewarasan dan keegoanya–karena cinta butuh keberanian dan yang paling penting–pengorbanan!"

"Kau benar pak tua– _thanks_ , untuk _quotes_ nya."

"Apapun Sasuke–berjuanglah, raih cintamu. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu."

Pria berhelaian raven itu pun nampak berpikir dan meneguk kembali _Chateau Cloitre Lescours_ –untuk pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan _red wine_ seorang diri sebanyak 2,250 mL.

" _Damn_ , aku tidak peduli aku harus mengatakannya meskipun harga diriku akan terluka atau bahkan ia akan meludahi wajahku–ya, aku harus mengatakannya. Harus!" Racau Sasuke tak jelas yang sudah dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sambil menikmati tegukkan _red wine_ terakhirnya dan pikiranya melayang pada waktu itu–

.

 **Flashback ON (Double POV)**

 _Sungai Willow terlihat indah kala matahari berada tepat diatas kepala maka air-air yang mengalir itu memantulkan cahayanya–dan pancaran itu bagaikan berlian yang begitu indah atau katakanlah permata swarovski. Kemudian ditepi sungai itu helaian daun-daun Pohon Berry Bushes berjatuhan ke sungai, lalu air sungai membawanya pergi hingga hilang jejak._

" _Sasuke~"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesini–terakhir akhir Oktober 2013. Ah, kau ingat tidak. Aku selalu bilang bahwa aku ingin sekali kuliah di Italia dan kau mengatakan aku menyebalkan tapi aku tahu–itu hanya menutupi ketidakrelaanmu kan, karena aku ingin pergi–karena kupikir masih ada Ino, Sai, Naruto– "_

 _Ada jeda disana, Sakura menyiapkan tenaga dan berusaha menahan diri agar tetap tenang hanya untuk menyebutkan sebuah nama..._

"– _dan Hinata." Good job, Sakura sekarang kau pintar berakting, kau cocok menjadi aktris Hollywood, sungguh._

" _Hn, lalu?"_

" _Tidak. O iya, bagaimana ya kabar teman-teman kita sewaktu SMA?"_

" _Hn, aku tidak tahu–kami beda jurusan beda kampus, sepertimu yang kuliah di Italia begitu juga yang lainnya."_

" _Hinata?"_

 _Bodoh! Sakura menggali lubangnya sendiri, pertanyaan bodoh!_

" _Hn, aku tidak tahu, " Ujar Sasuke tak acuh dan memenjamkan iris kelamnya dan seraya berkata membuka matanya kembali katanya; "Sakura~ ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."_

 _Sakura masih terdiam pikirannya tidak fokus. Ada hati yang terluka, ya.. benar. Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu, seandainya saja sewaktu lulus Sekolah Dasar ia mau ikut kerabat jauhnya yang di Jepang, seandainya saja dia... Seandainya saja... Seandainya saja ia tak bertemu dengan Sasuke, seandainya saja Sasuke..._

 _Sakura membangun benteng pertahanan, ia memasang tamengnya segera. Ia mau berdalih dengan semua perasaan ini._

" _Sejujurnya... Aku membawamu kesini, ada hal yang aku katakan."_

" _...?"_

 _Secara bersamaan mereka berdua ingin mengungkapkan, apakah itu sebuah pernyataan atau perasaan atau apa?..._

" _Sasuke–kau adalah sahabatku, aku ingin kau yang mendengar kabar baik ini–"_

 _Sakura, kau sangat pintar berakting, sungguh._

" _Aku dan Gaara akan menikah seminggu lagi." Ucapnya final._

" _..." Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memalingkan wajahnya, hatinya seketika retak tak berbentuk kembali ia memasang wajah stoicnya._

 _Mereka berdua bodoh!_

 _Sangat bodoh!_

" _Oh ya?" Ujar Sasuke setengah tak percaya. Sakura tidak melihat ada guratan-guratan ketidakterimaan diwajah lelaki tampan yang duduk diampingnya itu._

 _Angin berhembus cukup keras, Sakura pun bangkit dari duduknya, katanya;_

" _Ah, kurasa aku mau membeli sesuatu di vintage shop, aku permisi."_

" _..."_

 _Sasuke hanya terdiam memandang punggung Sakura, hatinya retak tak berbentuk ada banyak hal yang ia ingin katakan namun tertahan ditenggorokannya._

 _Ck, pemuda idiot yang malang_!

 **Flashback OFF (Double POV)**

 **.**

Sasuke–tertawa seperti orang gila, ia bersenandung lagu cinta dengan nada sumbang yang tak beraturan sama sekali, agaknya anggur merah _Chateau Cloitre Lescours_ mengubah dirinya menjadi segila ini–dan lagu cinta ini terhenti ketika ia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu _flat_ Sakura–

"Sakura~ _hik_."

"Sakura~ _hik_."

"Saku–"

 _~CEKLEK_

 _Sakura membuka pintu._

"Sasuke~ heh, ada apa denganmu?" ujar Sakura yang memapa tubuh proposional Sasuke ke sofa beludru.

Dalam mabuknya Sasuke masih menyeringai angkuh, beberapa kalimat yang bersarang dikepalanya membuat ia pusing, seperti kata Mr. Jiraiya Wright ini _timing_ yang tepat jika tak mau menyesal. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga dan minuman _red wine_ dari Perancis sebanyak tiga botol sebagai _doping_ -annya Sasuke mengatakan;

"Hn, Mr. Wright mengatakan bahwa dalam anggur ada kejujuran, _hik_." Racau Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang masih setia mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kenapa kau–"

"–sekarang aku akan jujur padamu, aku tidak menyetujui kau menikah dengan laki-laki selain aku, karena aku–"

 _~BRUK_

Seketika Sasuke ambruk dan Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan tangannya. Likuid bening Sakura membasahi wajah cantinya, ia berbisik pelan kepada Sasuke yang sudah sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri karena efek mabuk berat. ' _Aku apa, Sasuke? Aku apa? Kenapa tidak dari dulu, kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya, dasar bodoh~ hiks..._ '

.

.

* * *

 _People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl oh ohh...  
There are no holes in his shoes but big hole in his world hmm_

 _And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news  
and you'll come running to the corner  
'cause you know it's just for you  
I'm the man who can't be moved_ (2x)

– **'The Man Can't Be Moved' song by The Script**

* * *

.

.

 _Sehari Sebelum Perayaan Pernikahan Gaara & Sakura..._

Sakura masih bergeming ditempat tidurnya, pikirannya sangat kacau besok adalah pernikahannya dengan Gaara. Pikirannya masih kacau-balau karena kemarin dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke sedang mabuk dan mengutarakan perasaanya. Sakura tahu bahwa dalam anggur ada kejujuran, dia sangat tahu istilah itu–sebagian besar dari dirinya kini mulai goyah. Sakura memikirkan semua hal ini hingga kepalanya pening. Berkali-kali ia menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri dan jawaban itu tetap sama, bahwa dari dulu hingga sekarang Sasukelah yang ia cintai bukan yang lain. Lalu bagaimana dengan kebaikan Gaara selama ini, Sakura butuh pencerahan.

 _~Drtt... Drtt..._

Satu pesan masuk via _Orz-chat_ ;

 **To: Sakura-forhead  
From: Ino-piglet**

 **Hey, apakah kakimu tetap hangat? Aku tahu kau pasti mengalami insomnia kan, semalam?!  
Kuharap kau membuat keputusan yang bijak. Yep, kaulah yang paling tahu dimana hatimu berlabuh. Tetap semangat **_**forehad**_ **, aku selalu mendukungmu!**

Seulas senyum terpatri diwajah Sakura yang gersang. Ia meletakan ponselnya di meja ranjang itu dan membuka jendela kamarnya, ia menarik udara pagi banyak-banyak dan menghembuskannya pelan. Setelahnya, ia membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dan mengambil _facial foam_ dan mengusap wajahnya, kemudian kembali lagi membasuh wajahnya dengan air bersih. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dengan lembut–ia duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menikmati secangkir _Scottish Black Tea_ , tangannya lalu setelahnya ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon orang _disebrang_ sana...

"Halo Gaara..."

"Halo Sakura."

"Gaara, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan soal pernikahan kita."

"Lalu?"

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak bisa, aku benar-benar tidak bisa, maaf telah mengecewakanmu, aku tak bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu, Gaara. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan, aku."

"..."

 _~FLIP_

Sementara Gaara disana bersumpah serapa, keinginannya memiliki Sakura tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan, lalu bagaimana dengan rencananya untuk bisa menguasai harta warisan dengan tanah berpuluh-puluh hektar dan simpanan emas murni di _Bank_ yang bahkan sebagai pewaris Sakura tidak tahu-menahu dan tentang skenario kecelakaan kedua-orangtua Sakura di Osaka, Jepang yang digagasi ayah Gaara. Sial, jika Sakura tak segera ia nikahi maka bersiap-siaplah Gaara. _Hotel Prodeo_ (penjara) menantimu.

.

* * *

Things I Have To Say © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

 **Walzenhausen, Switzerland.** _  
10 Tahun Kemudian..._

Pemandangan begitu asri di kaki gunung Reutschen, semilir angin lembut mengibarkan helaian raven yang kini telah panjang sepunggung. Mata _Onyx-_ nya menjelajah alam dan terpaku pada sungai Vien, kilau-kilau pantulan cahaya matahari pada sungai membuat sungai itu seperti ditaburi berlian swarovski. Dia–Sarada Uchiha membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan berbisik pelan ' _beautiful~_ '  
Sang nyonya–Sakura Uchiha sedang memberi makan putra bungsunya, Satori. Satori si bayi lelaki yang cantik (ya, _saking_ manisnya hingga cantik seperti bayi perempuan) dengan rambut senada bunga kebanggaan Jepang dan mata _onyx_ nya yang tajam nan indah yang diwarisi sang ayah, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sarada... Sarada..." panggil lelaki tampan yang kini usianya sudah menanjak 32 tahun.

" _Dad_." jawab Sarada cepat.

"Hn, cepat kembali ke villa."

"Hm, _Dad._ Apakah sungai Willow seindah ini? Hmm, aku penasaran dengan sungai Willow yang sering diceritakan _mommy_. _Dad_ , kapan _sih_ kita bisa ke Skotlandia?"

"Hn, secepatnya." Sasuke menggendong putrinya yang kini genap berusia 6 tahun.

' _entahlah, mungkin suatu saat nanti~'_ batin Sasuke lirih.

-o0o-

Desa Walzenhausen terlihat begitu sunyi dan sepi tak peduli siang maupun malam, tiada kegiatan yang berarti di sore hari, karena sore hari petani-petani beranjak pulang ke kediamannya masing-masing. Kini matahari sudah menghilang dibalik gunung Reutschen dengan cahaya jingga dilangit biru yang berangsur-angur menjadi gelap. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sasuke sedang asik memplitur perabotan kayunya yang warnanya sudah pudar seperti kursi kayu di teras rumah dan juga meja belajar kayu milik Sarada, sedangkan sang istri, Sakura sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Sarada sedang menjaga adiknya Satori yang masih berusia 8 bulan di ranjang bayi. Sarada berlaga seperti orang dewasa membacakan buku-buku legenda Eropa atau buku-buku dongeng favoritnya untuk adiknya, Satori.

Sasuke mengelap peluh yang berjatuhan didahinya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat hingga bajunya lembab karena basah. Namun, ia terus-menerus memplitur meja belajar Sarada dalam hatinya ia berkata _'Sarada, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai ayah~'_

Sakura selesai memasak dan Sasuke selesai dengan kegiatannya tadi, kini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam mereka dengan sajian sederhana.

.

===o0o===

 _Having somewhere to go is home  
Having someone to love is family  
Having both is a blessing_

– **German Proverbs**

===o0o===

.

Hari sudah malam, Sakura sudah membersihkan dirinya dan kini mengenakan piyama tipis dan Sasuke sudah ada di ranjang sambil membaca buku favoritnya.

"Hn, kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke sambil melemparkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Tidak, jika ada kau. Hihi.." Sakura merebahkan dirinya dan kepala bersender di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn."

" _Thanks darling_ , kau sudah memperbaiki meja belajar putri kita."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke cepat sambil tersenyum tipis (l _agi_ )

" _Darling_ , aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sakura dan mengusap wajah suami tampannya penuh cinta.

 _~CUP_

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dengan penuh perasaan dan cinta.

"Sakura~" desis Sasuke pelan.

"Hm?" tanggap Sakura, menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu dan anak-anak kita." Tutur Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku dan anak-anak kita bahagia bahkan sangat bahagia, percayalah. Apa pernah aku mengeluh atau Sarada menangis karena tidak dibeli mainan, bahkan kebutuhan kita sehari-hari semua cukup. Granny Lersie mengatakan segala yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, jika kita memakan kue bagel atau daging berlebihan akan memacu kolestrol dan penyakit datang akhirnya–"

 _~C'TAK_

Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar istrinya yang kelihatan manis baginya.

" _Preaching, eh?_ "

"Sasuke... Aku kan belum selesai bicara–"

"Hn, bagaimana dengan perkembangan Satori?"

"Giginya mulai tumbuh, dia mengigit-gigit apa saja yang ada didekatnya."

"Hn."

"Satori–dia bayi yang aktif. Ah ya, Sasuke besok kita keluar ya, persediaan makanan Satori dan camilan Sarada sudah habis."

"Hn, baiklah–apapun untuk anak-anak kita."

Bisik Sasuke mesra.

 _~CUP_

 _Satu kecupan hangat lagi-lagi mendarat dikening Sakura._

Sakura pun mematikan lampu tidurnya dan kembali kepelukan Sasuke, suami tampannya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura erat, ia mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan bagi Sakura sekaligus menghirup aroma _cherry_ yang menguar ditubuh istrinya itu. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga istrinya, Sakura seraya berbisik pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Sakura.

" _Sakura~ aku menginginkanmu–malam ini~_ " ujar Sasuke sensual dan terdengar seksi bagi Sakura.

"Eh?" jawab Sakura yang kini wajahnya merona hebat, bagus lampu telah dipadamkan, bagaimana jika Sasuke melihat wajahnya bak tomat, oh itu sungguh memalukan, bukan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya bagi SasuSaku melewatkan malam panjangnya dengan dihiasi nada-nada erotis yang menggema di kamar utama. _Whoa_ , semoga Sarada tidak terusik dari tidur lelapnya–jangan sampai Satori bangun dan mengacau malam panas SasuSaku–orangtuanya. **  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

THE END

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To** : Maureen Rachaeli, _my bestie_ _._

I hope you like this belated birthday gift. ;D  
Baruch HaShem  
:D

 **Untuk** : Rasya ce, teman baikku di FFn, trim's untuk ide _cranberry vodka_ yang mantap  
Saya sudah mencoba di rumah, hasilnya luar biasa menyegarkan ;)

 **a/n** : Psst... Teman-teman _readers_ , di bawah masih ada 'THE LOST SCENES'/TLS, mohon dibaca ya, sankyuu :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE LOST SCENES**  
 _Timelines_ : Dua tahun sebelum SasuSaku menikah dan kelahiran Sarada  
[ _Peringatan: Sedikit adegan gore dan Bahasa Kasar & Vulgar_]

* * *

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!"

Berkali-kali umpatan itu lolos dari mulut Gaara, hatinya begitu panas bahkan hingga naik ke ubun-ubun. Usahanya yang tinggal selangkah lagi–untuk menguasai harta warisan Sakura, pupus sudah. Seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Sakura kembali ke Skotlandia tanpa ada cincin pernikahan yang melingkar pada jari manisnya, seharusnya ia membatasi pertemanan antara Sakura dan si Uchiha sialan itu–pria yang telah merebut pundi-pundi uangnya.

Gaara–pria beririskan _jade_ itu, memutar otaknya. Biarlah, sudah basah kepalang tanggung, biar basah sekalian, _pikirnya_. Gaara mengambil dua buah pistol dan pisau lipat beracun. _'Tak'kan kubiarkan mereka bersenang-senang diatas kekalahanku. Tidak, maksudku, aku belum kalah dan tidak ada pernah ada kata kalah dalam kamusku, Tch!'_ Gaara membatin dalam hati.

Gaara memakir mobil _Peugeot New 237 GTi_ miliknya disebrang _flat_ Sakura. Beberapa orang suruhannya sudah siap dibalik kemudi mereka dan dua diantaranya bersembunyi dibalik tembok _flat_ itu. Gaara memberi kode kepada anak buahnya–mereka semua pun menggangguk. Yep, _Plan A_ segera dimulai!

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura masih terlelap dalam ranjang itu–betapa tidak, keduanya begitu lelah karna semalaman bergulat–mendesah–menjerit kenikmatan–saling berbagi kehangatan, hingga aroma khas sperma bercampur cairan wanita berhelaian _soft pink_ itu memenuhi kamar bercat biru pastel itu, _oh my_... Betapa liarnya malam panas SasuSaku~

~ _Kriieet..._

Perlahan-lahan Tim Gaara memasuki _flat_ Sakura yang sudah mereka bobol. Sang pemilik _flat_ tak terusik. Tim Gaara mengendap-ngendap memasuki _flat_ itu sambil membuat formasi sesuai _Plan A_.

"Engh..." Desis Sakura pelan membolak-balikan tubuhnya sedangkan Sasuke–prianya masih terlelap dengan posisi yang itu-itu saja.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali, hingga–

.

–Terbuka sempurna!

.

"Siapa KAU?" ujarnya panik melihat dua sosok manusia berpakaiann serba hitam dengan _black mask_ (guna penyamaran mereka).

"..." Sasuke terbangun dan _refleks_ melonjak dari ranjang itu–Sasuke mendengus kasar seraya berbicara "Hn, mau APA kalian?!"

"..."

 _~BUGH_

 _~BUAGH_

 _~DZINGG_

 _~PLAK_

 _~BUAGH_

 _~BUGH_

Kedua pria kekar bertopeng hitam itu lumpuh ditangan Sasuke dengan keadaan memar disekujur tubuhnya, bau anyir memenuhi rungan itu. Sasuke puas dan merasa menang, seolah-olah di melayang udara, sambil menyeringai ia bertanya;

"Hn, sebenarnya siapa kalian? Siapa menyuruh kalian?"

Tiba-tiba Gaara dan 4 anak buahnya sudah berdiri didepannya, sambil memegang beberapa pistol dan benda tajam.

"HAHAHAHA...! Tak kusangka, kau bisa melumpuhkan kedua _orangku–_ "

"Hn, Gaara! Sudah kuduga–kau memang manusia serakah yang kotor."

"Aku? Kotor? HAHAHA... Memang iya–memangnya apa untungnya menjadi orang baik–yang hanya bisa pasrah pada dunia yang kejam ini, dasar tolol!"

"Hn, kau yang tolol, BANGSAT!"

Sasuke begitu emosi karena baru kali ini ada orang yang meneriaki 'tolol' dan itu menyakiti harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha.

 _~BUAGHHHHH..._

 _~ DUAGH_

 _~PLAK_

Sasuke langsung menghantam kuat wajah Gaara dengan beringas, sementara Sakura berlari ke kamar mandi dengan selimutnya yang melilit ditubuhnya–Gaara membalas pukulan Sasuke, Sasuke membalas pukulan Gaara dan seterusnya.

Sementara di kamar mandi Sakura mengenakan kaus Sasuke yang tergantung dibalik pintu kamar mandi dan mengenakan hot pants miliknya, tangannya bergetar memencet beberapa tombol. Yep, Sakura menghubungi polisi agara segera ke tempat kejadian perkara.

 _~BUAGH!_

Hantaman kuat Sasuke layangkan ke wajah Gaara, sementara anak buahnya sudah kelihatan gelisah namun lagi-lagi Gaara memberi kode untu anak buahnya diam dan tidak ikut campur. Gaara merasa bahwa hanya dialah yang pantas melumpuhkan Si Uchiha hingga K.O

Gaara menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

 _~JLEB_

 _~ZRASHH..._

Pisau lipat beracun kalajengking itu menancap sempurna pada lengan kanan Sasuke, darah merah pekat berbau anyir mengalir deras dari sana, belum sampai disana–

 _~PRANGGG_

Sasuke ingin menangkis kembali walaupun kesakitan pada lengan kanannya membuat ia kehilangan keseimbangan, ia ingin menendang bokong Gaara tapi itu sia-sia,

 **DOR–!**

"ANGKAT TANGAN! **"** Teriak mengelegar dari salah-satu polisi yang menembakan senapan laras panjangnya ke sembarang arah, sebagai peringatan untuk sang pelaku agar tidak bergerak.

Akhirnya, situasi yang menegangkan telah usai, entah bagaimana polisi-polisi itu _bermain cantik_ menangkap dan memasukkan _kaki-tangan_ Gaara ke dalam mobil tahanan polisi, terakhir Mr. Aaron Ibiki melumpuhkan Gaara dengan menembakan pelurunya ke kaki kiri Gaara dan segera menyekapnya dengan obat bius–Gaara pun diborgol dan dimasukan ke mobil tahanan polisi yang satu lagi.

.

* * *

Things I Have To Say © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

 **Royal Berkshire Hospital, Meadows, Scotland.  
9 a.m.**

Sudah dua tiga jam penuh Sakura berharap-harap cemas menunggu kekasihnya untuk menjalani operasi besar–memasang tangan kanan palsu.

Sang dokter berkacamata hitam dan seorang perawat keluar dari kamar operasi.

"Bagaimana operasinya, dr. Shizune Lawson?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hm, operasi berjalan lancar anda bisa masuk ke dalam."

"Trim's, dr. Lawson."

"..." dr. Shizune Lawson dan perawat itu membalas dengan senyuman.

Setelah mendapatkan izin pulang dari pihak rumah sakit. Mikoto dan Fugaku–orangtua Sasuke, membawanya pulang ke kediaman mereka, sementara Sakura kembali ke _flat_ nya. Mengetahui hal itu Madara–kakek Sasuke marah besar, ia tak suka jika Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan gadis seperti Sakura yang menurutnya jauh dari kriterianya, bagi Madara seorang pendamping laki-laki Uchiha haruslah dari keluarga yang jelas, terpandang, berkelas, dan paling penting– setidaknya mempunyai darah kebangsawanan Eropa.

Keadaan semakin memanas ketika Madara tahu Sakura hamil diluar pernikahaan–itu sangat melukai harga diri Madara, begitupun Fugaku yang merasa gagal mendidik Sasuke dan Mikoto hanya bisa menangis, lain hal dengan Itachi yang tak tahu-menahu, karena memang ia sedang bermukim di Switzerland bersama Izumi Claire, tunangannya untuk mengurus bisnis perternakan mereka dan beberapa urusan penting lainnya.

-o0o-

Sasuke meminta izin kepada Fugaku untuk menikahi Sakura namun keinginan Sasuke langsung dibantah Fugaku karena ia tak bisa meluluskan keinginan Sasuke–Madara pasti akan marah besar dan mencoreng nama Sasuke dalam daftar keluarga Uchiha, melihat pertengkaran ayah dan anak tersebut membuat Mikoto jatuh sakit hingga berita tidak sedap ini sampai ke telinga Madara serta keluarga besar Mikoto Uchiha (née. Laurence). Akhirnya, Sasuke melarikan dirinya beserta Sakura (dan bayi yang masih dalam rahim Sakura) ke Switzerland dengan bantuan Itachi dan Izumi.

Itachi pun meminta bantuan seorang temannya untuk bisa mengurusi pernikahan SasuSaku, karena takut Madara dan bawahannya mengetahui keberadaan mereka yang tinggal di _Bern City_ , akhirnya Izumi mengusulkan untuk SasuSaku tinggal di dekat kaki gunung Reutschen, desa Walzenhausen, karena desa itu jauh dari keramaian kota dan sangat kondusif bagi keluarga kecil yang baru dibina Sasuke dan Sakura. Itachi pun menyambut baik masukan tunangannya itu dengan senang hati, lalu beberapa bulan kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura pun menikah di salah satu Gereja Ortodoks–Yap, mereka tinggal di sebuah villa sederhana pemberian Itachi dan Izumi, walaupun villa itu sederhana tetapi sangat nyaman dihuni karena villa itu berdiri kokoh dibawah kaki gunung Reutschen yang indah dan kira-kira 1,5 Km dari depan villa terdapat sungai _Vien_ yang semakin memperindah hunian mereka.

.

* * *

Things I Have To Say © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

 **Villa SasuSaku, Walzenhausen Village.  
Sunday Morning**

"Sakura..."

Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang, oh.. Betapa Sasuke sangat mencintai dan menyayangi wanita berhelaian _soft pink_ ini–keindahan bola mata _emerald_ nya, demi apapun Sasuke ingin selalu bersentuhan tanpa jarak seperti ini setiap detik, setiap menit~

"Sayang, jangan mengacaukan kegiatan favoritku!" Tutur Sakura marah yang dibuat-buat, tangan terus menerus mengaduk kudapan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan matang.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus-elus perut Sakura yang sudah membuncit sambil mengendus tengkuk wanitanya. Semerbak bunga _lily_ memanjakan indera penciuman Sasuke, ia suka ini, wangi wanitanya di pagi hari.

"Sakura, kapan?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih setia mengelus-elus lembut perut buncit istrinya itu.

"Seminggu lagi."

"Hn, seminggu lagi," ulang Sasuke kemudian ia mencium pucuk kepala istrinya, dan _lagi_ "Aku menantikan waktu itu..." Ucapnya lembut dan meninggalkan istrinya dan segera menyambar handuk putih untuk segera membersihkan diri.

-o0o-

Tiga hari sebelum Sarada lahir, Itachi dan Izumi tewas saat kecelakaan pesawat di Delft, Belanda. Sayangnya mereka berdua tidak bisa menghadiri pemakaman Itachi dan Izumi, karena yang _pertama_ ia takut bertemu Madara yang pastinya akan memisahkan Sasuke dari Sakura _plus_ putrinya, _kedua_ dia khawatir Tayuya yang notabenenya wanita _psycho_ akan bertindak gila lagi dan membuat Sakura masuk ke ruang ICU untuk yang kedua-kalinya. Tayuya–wanita _psycho_ yang tergila-gila pada Gaara dan rela melakukan apa saja termasuk memanipulasi harta warisan Sakura yang luar biasa hebatnya harta itu bisa jatuh ke tangan Gaara–entah bagaimana caranya.

Pergi (kembali) ke Skotlandia bukan ide yang bagus. Walau sebagian dirinya ingin kesana namun apa daya dirinya tak cukup kuat melawan keotoriteran Madara dan kebusukan, Tayuya, wanita _psycho_ brengsek itu. Sasuke tahu itu, dia memang seharusnya menapakan kakinya tetap di Switzerland, meski sebagian dirinya ingin sekali ke Skotlandia. Demi Tuhan, ini pergolakan batin hebat yang menyakitkan bagi Sasuke juga Sakura, istrinya.

.

* * *

Things I Have To Say © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

Ruangan itu begitu steril, nyaman, sejuk, dan menenangkan. Sakura–wanita berbadan dua itu menaiki ranjang persalinan, sementara dua perawat menyiapkan peralatan untuk bersalin–ya, Sakura harus menjalani operasi _caesar_ yang mana bayi tersebut akan keluar dari sayatan perut bukan keluar melalui vagina–yang pada umumnya seorang wanita hamil melahirkan secara normal.

Sasuke sedang menunggu kedatangan sang dokter spesialis kebidanan dan kandungan, ia sudah menunggu setengah jam lamanya, lalu dari arah jam tiga seorang wanita enerjik dengan rambut dan kacamata serba merah–ber _name-tag_ 'dr. Karin Ivanovskiy, Sp. OG' wanita itu jalan terburu-buru memasuki ruang operasi dan kembali menutup pintu itu.

"Kaede, Naho. Kalian sudah siap?"

"Ya, dokter Karin." Jawab kedua perawat itu bersamaan.

"Maaf, aku terlambat lagi dr. Karin." Ujar seorang pria berjas dokter tiba-tiba muncul, ia–dr. Kabuto, asisten dr. Karin Ivanovskiy, Sp. OG

"Hm." Jawab Karin sekenanya, ia begitu konsentrasi dan sesekali melirik ke jam tangannya.

Karin melakukan pembiusan(anestesi) pada Sakura agar mudah menyayat bagian perut itu nanti, sedangkan para perawat menunggu instruksi dari kedua dokter tersebut. Setelahnya, dengan hati hati menyayat perut yang berjarak kira-kira 15 cm diatas vagina wanita berhelaian _soft pink_ itu. Sasuke–yang baru saja diizinkan masuk, memegang kuat-kuat tangan sang istri _'Oh Tuhan, ternyata melahirkan secara caesar itu ugh~'_ Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya, darah menetes membasahi kain putih dan pisau steril yang digunakan dr. Kabuto.

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Selamat Mr. Uchiha, bayi anda perempuan–dia sehat."

–dan untuk pertama-kalinya bagi seorang Sasuke, ia menitikkan air mata untuk kelahiran putrinya. Ia mencium bayi perempuannya tepat di dahinya yang lebar seperti istrinya, lalu ia menghampiri istrinya...

 _~CUP_

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura sayang, demi Tuhan dia sangat mencintai wanita ini.

"Sakura, terima kasih, kau telah melahirkan malaikat kecil untukku, untuk kita. Kau wanita yang luar biasa, sayang."

"..." Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata ia hanya bisa tersenyum menatap manik kelam suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sarada Catherine Uchiha. " Ujar Sasuke kepada perawat yang bernama Kaede Klaus. Lalu Kaede mengkonfirmasikannya pada rekannya untuk membuat surat lahir untuk bayi perempuan SasuSaku–bayi cantik berkulit putih bersih dengan _onyx_ nya indah sama seperti ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha.

.

* * *

Things I Have To Say © Joanna Katharina

* * *

.

 _3 Minggu Kemudian..._

Sungai Vien terlihat sangat jernih hingga batu-batu alam bisa dilihat dengan jelas, cahaya matahari pun menambah kesan indah pada sungai itu hingga pantulan sinar matahari pada air sungai itu bagaikan sinar permata cantik–melihat ini Sakura teringat dengan salah satu sungai favoritnya–sungai Willow yang di tepiannya terdapat rumput hijau dan pohon _berry bushes_ yang rindang—juga disana terdapat bunga-bunga liar yang cantik.

"Sasuke..." Tutur Sakura lembut memanggil suaminya–sambil menyusui Sarada kecil yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Hn?"

"Kau masih ingat sungai Willow?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengerti jawaban 'Hn' Sasuke–ia artikan sebagai kata 'ya.'

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Terakhir kita bertemu di sungai Willow, aku ingin sekali mengatakannya dan seharusnya aku mengatakannya tapi _Pride_ -ku sebagai Uchiha–" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Ssttt... Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya teringat sungai Willow melihat sungai ini, tidakkah kau merasakannya?" Sela Sakura cepat.

"Hn, kupikir ini takdir kita–maaf."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan harta warisanmu yang diambil wanita sialan itu(Tayuya), aku kadang merasa tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa menghasilkan uang yang banyak dengan kerjaku sebagai pengajar, aku tidak bisa membelimu gaun-gaun favoritmu, Sakura. Maaf, maafkan aku," Sasuke mengecup pelan dahi lebar istrinya dengan penuh perasaan dan sayang.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kau salah, cinta adalah pengorbanan. Aku tidak masalah dengan harta itu–harta itu tidak sebanding denganmu, dengan putri kita, dengan kebahagian kita. Aku selalu bersyukur memilikimu sekarang, karena kita sudah punya harta paling berharga–Sarada, Sarada adalah harta paling berharga melebihi harta warisan itu, melebihi gaun-gaun mewah favoritku–dan juga kau, Sasuke, suamiku, belahan jiwaku." Jelas Sakura serius dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahnya.

Sasuke mendekap Sakura lembut dan lagi-lagi mencium Sakura dengan sayang.

"Sasuke, jangan memelukku terlalu erat, lihat Sarada sudah tidur." Desis Sakura pelan.

"Hn, maaf sayang." Balas Sasuke dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke disana dan menaruh Sarada kecil dalam _box_ bayi. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat semula, tempat Sasuke masih terduduk disana dengan terpal kotak-kotak berwarna merah putih dengan garis _zig-zag_ berwarna biru. Sakura duduk disamping Sasuke dan membawakan kue pai apel yang di- _mix_ dengan tomat dan juga sebotol minuman bersoda.

Sasuke kembali membimbing Sakura menghambur dipelukaannya. Sasuke mencium pucuk kepala Sakura sayang.

"Sasuke~" Tutur Sakura lembut.

"Hn?"

"Aku sudah merasa sudah cukup kuat. Ah, maksudku bolehkah aku kembali bekerja?"

"Tidak."

"Ih, kau selalu saja begitu–apa ini karena kejadian waktu itu." Ujar Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sudah tahu. Hn, aku hanya tidak suka istriku didekati pria lain."

"Meskipun itu hanya mengagumi?"

"..." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Hu, dasar. Apakah semua pria Uchiha selalu posesif kepada wanitanya."

"Hn, aku hanya tidak suka milikku diganggu-gugat, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh atau bahkan sekadar mengagumi, menyukai, atau apalah–kau milikku, istriku, dan selamanya tetap seperti itu."

"Demi apapun, sayang. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kudengar selama kita menikah."

"Hn, Sakura. Kau tahu," ujar Sasuke pada wanitanya seraya menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, katanya _lagi_ ; "–aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tak suka berbagi."jelasnya final.

"Hu'um, aku tahu sayang. Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Mereka pun mengakhiri obrolan mereka dengan sebuah ciumanmesra yang panjang, beruntunglah waktu itu tidak ada orang yang melihat, karena memang jarak villa mereka berjauhan dengan villa lain atau rumah lain.

Akhirnya, Sakura berinisiatif untuk membeli mesin jahit, ia mengatakan pada Sasuke jika sayang bakatnya sebagai _designer_ lulusan Italia terkubur begitu saja. Sakura hanya berharap, ia bisa membuka sebuah butik dengan hasil rancangannya sendiri. Ia dan Sasuke sepakat akan membangun rumah tangga mereka dari nol alias dari dasar. Sasuke selalu bersyukur dalam hatinya karena menikahi Sakura, bukan hanya sekadar parasnya yang cantik, bertubuh molek, lembut, baik, tapi dia juga cerdas dalam banyak hal. Ketika Sasuke tanya mengapa, bukankah kecantikan itu penting dan bahkan banyak wanita berlomba-lomba ke dokter kecantikan untuk menjalani operasi plastik pada wajah dan tubuh mereka agar terlihat cantik dan dikagumi banyak pria? Sakura tersenyum manis dan menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya lembut seraya mengatakan;

"Sasuke, dipuji karena cantik memang menyenangkan, tetapi dikagumi karena prestasi jauh lebih membanggakan. Jadi, cantik saja tidak cukup, semua perempuan harus punya kecerdasan karena dunia terlalu keras, jika kita hanya mengandalkan kecantikan, sayang."

 _~CUP_

Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke, suami tampannya, yang ketampanannya bagaikan pahatan sempurna Dewa Yunani–Apollo.

"Hn, kau kedengaran seperti seorang filsuf atau seorang pejuang feminisme–darimana?" Tanya Sasuke yang memancarkan kekaguman pada Sakura _nya_.

Seolah-olah mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura menjawab.

"Hm, aku pernah mendengarnya dari salah satu acara _talkshow_ favoritku di televisi."

–dan entah untuk keberapa-kalinya Sasuke menghadiahkan ciuman panjang untuk istrinya, Sakura. Wanita yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya, demi Tuhan... Tidak ada wanita lain yang bisa menggantikan Sakura dihatinya. Betapa Sasuke mencintai wanita ini–Sakura _nya_ yang melahirkan anaknya, yang mewarnai hidupnya dari abu ke jingga hingga beribu-ribu warna mewarnai kehidupannya yang statis dulu. Kini ' _tabula rasa_ ' istilah kertas kosong yang dicetuskan oleh John Locke 'dalam lembar hidup Sasuke' sudah terisi dengan warna-warni dan guratan-guratan keindahan Sakura dan Sarada, dua perempuan yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya sekarang, ya... Selain Mikoto–ibunya dan juga mendiang neneknya.

.

.

.

====o0o====

 _Semua perempuan harus punya kecerdasan  
Karena dunia terlalu keras, jika hanya mengandalkan kecantikan._

 **–Oprah Winfrey**

====o0o====

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

THE VERY END

* * *

.

.

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Cerita ini pernah saya publikasikan pada tanggal 17 Oktober 2016, namun beberapa hari kemudian saya hapus, karena ada beberapa hal yang saya pikir perlu diperbaiki dan menambahkan beberapa plot cerita, ya semoga terhibur dan berkenan dihati teman-teman sekalian :)

Mind to review?

.

.

Ben Reuven, Haifa, IL. October, 15th 2016 (Ditulis)

Menteng–Jakarta Pusat, Indonesia. November, 20th 2016 (Direvisi)

.

.

Lots of kisses,

xxx

Joan


End file.
